


One, Two, Three

by TeddyRuxpin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Moran kills all the people, This fic is exactly the same as my other Sherlock Fic, abusing tags for fun and profit 2k12, and it is awesome, death of unimportant minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRuxpin/pseuds/TeddyRuxpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's given a file. Three names, three faces, three deaths. All for Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

 

Their pictures are what make them interesting.

Benjamin Carver  _(Benny to his friends, Benjy to his mother, and Ben to his fiancée)_ is captured in an old-fashioned Polaroid, the kind you might tuck into your wallet. He grins at the camera, a soda raised up in toast, and fuck if he isn’t the most captivating man in the world to whoever was photographing him, his scarf a violent smear of perfect red, smoke curling from a cigarette tucked between his fingers, an ephemeral caress perfectly captured.

Amelia Doverman  _(Always Amelia, never Amy, like a perfect storybook princess, and someone once told Sebastian that Amelia meant beloved)_  doesn’t seem to have even noticed the camera pointed at her. Her focus is entirely on the woman in her arms, as they dance like they’re the only two people in the world. Her dress swirls around her legs, a blur of motion, and the smile on her face is reserved completely for the woman she holds, the both of them laughing like they’re teenagers.

Shane Portsman  _(His friends blow smoke in his face, elongate the ‘a’ till they’re calling him Shawn, and laugh, ‘who ahhh you?’)_  smiles shyly for the camera, his arm out and an owl perched on it. The owl dominates the frame, but it’s easy to see the pure delight on his face, the way his eyes sparkle that he’d even be allowed to touch this amazing bird.

Their pictures are what make them interesting, and their pictures are the reason they die.

Benjamin Carver gets jumped in a filthy alley, the flowers he’d bought for his fiancée scattering to the wind. Benjamin Carver gets pushed against the wall, a gun hard under his chin and a face close to his, breathing his air so intimately it makes him shudder in complete disgust. Benjamin Carver cries, juddering sobs and hitching breaths, as his mouth is forced open, as the gun settles heavy and filthy on his tongue, as a voice croons in his ear,  _don’t be scared, it won’t hurt._

Benjamin Carver gets his brains blown out in a filthy alley, the flowers he’d bought for his fiancée scattered to the wind.

Amelia Doverman receives a call from a blocked number, telling her to look out the window. Amelia Doverman listens to a man tell her not to move, to look down at her chest. Amelia Doverman pales when she sees the red dot above her heart, the man instructing her to smile, to not cry, to think of her girlfriend and the life they’re going to have together, if she just follows his simple instructions, as a voice croons in her ear,  _Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you._

Amelia Doverman receives a call from a blocked number, and the man on the other end puts three bullets in her chest when she starts crying.

Shane Portsman meets Sebastian Moran in a library, their hands touching as they reach for the same book on owl biology. Shane Portsman smiles shyly, warm and open, and talks about all the owls he’s seen, his dreams of being a vet. Shane Portsman extends an offer to go to the zoo and see the owls sometime, and ducks his head at the returned offer for coffee right now as Sebastian links their fingers, raises his chin, and his voice croons in his ear,  _Don’t be scared, I don’t bite._

Shane Portsman meets Sebastian Moran in a library, and dies in a cafe, choking on the cyanide in his drink.

Their pictures were what made them interesting, and their pictures were why they died.

 

 


End file.
